1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to improvement in a vibration resistance of a terminal block connection structure for a rotary electric machine stator including a plurality of power lines connected to a stator coil of a rotary electric machine, a connector for integrating the plurality of power lines, and a terminal block to which distal ends of the plurality of power lines are connected.
2. Description of Related Art
A rotary electric machine, which is a motor or a generator, includes a stator and a rotor. A plurality of power lines corresponding to a plurality of phases is connected to a stator coil having the plurality of phases in the stator. Terminals of respective power lines are connected to a terminal block fixed to a case. The terminal block electrically connects a plurality of power-source lines to the plurality of power lines. The plurality of power-source lines is connected to a power-source side.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-128095 (JP 2014-128095 A) describes a configuration in which three coil terminals are drawn out from a stator coil, one ends of three power lines are connected to respective coil terminals, and the other terminals of respective power lines are connected to a terminal block. In this configuration, the three power lines are integrated by a fixing member (a connector) made of resin. Hereinafter, a terminal-block structure for connecting the power lines to the terminal block is referred to as a connection structure.